No One Can Be Alone Forever
by Otaku-Ettain
Summary: ON HIATUS! Is currently being improved. Sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait... Rated R for later chapters: Its AerSeph pairing... Um, my first fic, please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do NOT own FF7, as much as I want to I dont. And even if it goes up for sale some other FF fan would beat me to it. Oh well, I can still fanta- I mean dream.  
  
~Author's Note: Um, not much to say, but I figured I should say something, this is a prologue. Oh yeah, I'm writing it like this 'cause another author made alot of sense when she/he (I dont remember which) said that Sephy and Aerith met in Hojo's lab. Well, R&R everyone. Oh yeah, no flames, I'm all out of fire extinguishers. Thank ye'~  
  
No One Can Be Alone Forever  
  
Prologue:  
  
"Sephy! Seeeephyyyy! Where are you Sephy...?,"A young girl cried as she walked along a dimly lit corridor. 13-year-old Sephiroth said nothing but continued to look at the stars from the balcony he was standing on. As the turqois clad girl finally reached the balcony at the end of the hallway, she finally saw him, her silver haired best friend.  
"Arent you supposed to be with your mother? I'm sure she'd hate it if she knew you were with me.,"the introverted, young boy spoke emotionlessly.  
  
"oh, stop Sephy. You know how much you mean to me. I couldnt leave without saying bye to you.,"Little 8-year-old Aerith Gast said innocently.  
"Aeris, you had better go. I wouldnt be able to sleep if you got in trouble.,"He said turning away from her. He had been calling her Aeris ever since she introduced herself in the ShinRa Inc. Daycare, saying that Aerith sounded like someone with a lisp.  
"Oh, Sephy! You know I dont care!," She said in a loud voice as she wrapped her small arms around his shirtless waist. The first thought that popped in Sephiroth's head, was how soft her pale skin was. After her emotion-filled gesture, Sephiroth couldnt hold his mask of indifference any longer.  
"Oh Aeris, I wish you didnt have to go. You're my first and only friend. You're probably my last...,"he cried softly, as single tear rolling down his smooth, left cheek.  
"Dont be silly Sephy! After all, no one can be alone forever.," she said giving him a reassuring squeeze, then wiping his stray tear away. "So dont be sad!,"she she said cheerfully.  
"Aeris,"he said quietly",I think, that I love you...,"He said softly as he leaned over and kissed her good-bye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
~Author's Note: Yes, I'm editing and trying to fix some of my formatting and other grammatical errors. Please the majority, thats my motto, and following my motto I'm trying to please Rin5 and any who agreed that my formatting needs work. I know I dont always capitalize letters that need it, or use apostropies.... I dont think I spelled that right, but, sometimes my fingers and ideas go too fast to get everything. I think you can understand what I'm trying to say if I type cant instead of can't. Thank ye'~ 


	2. Mercy

Disclaimer: dont own FF7 and/or any of its plots and characters.  
  
~Author's note:Sorry I havent updated in such a long time. You know, computer trouble. Thanks for your review Shiva9 and anonymous... Well. Thanks. And suggestions are still welcome, but pllllleeeeeeeaaaaaassssseeeeee no flames. ::curls into fetal position:: Please try to remember I'm a newbie. Thank ye'.~  
  
No One Can Be Alone Forever  
  
"Mother, I'm coming. I will free you soon.,"a lone man clad in black said, seemingly to himself,"Dont worry mother. No one will stand in my way." If you were inside his head, the conversation would have gone a little more like this.  
"Son! Where are you? You must free me!"  
"Mother, I'm coming. I will free you soon.  
"Whats keeping you? Has any one tried to stop you?"  
"Dont worry mother. No one will stand in my way."  
As he ended the conversation with his "Mother", a blur of pink and brown ran past him, followed by several blurs of dark blue. Being ever so curious, not to mention ahead of schedule, he decided to follow them. By the time he reached the typical dark alley in which the dark blue blurs had cornered the pink blur, he could see that it was a teenage girl dressed in pink with chestnut colored hair that had run past him, and was now cornered by two of the Turks and a handful of low level soldiers. He thought to himself as he soundlessly crept closer to them. After walking about two feet he could hear their conversation perfectly.  
"Alright, you've had your fun. Its time to come with us now. Hojo wanted you in his lab yesterday. So, as you can see, we're a little behind schedule.,"smirked a red-headed man that was identified as Reno of the Turks. He asked himself, then as if reading his mind, Reno answered his question.  
"You know we can do this the easy way or the hard way Ancient. If you come along easily, you wont get hurt. We could even stop and get something to eat on the way to HQ if you like. But, if you make me put so much as one wrinkle in my suit, I'll give my eager little Soldiers the nod and let them do what they wish.,"Reno said smugly.  
"No! I dont want to go. You cant make me! I'll fight you!,"The girl screamed as she revealed a previously hidden wooden staff.  
"I'm warning you Ancient,"The red head said taking a step toward her. The "Ancient" swung her staff, missing Reno by several feet.  
"Alright, men, do what you want, just make sure she gets to Hojo alive and in one piece. Oh, and try not to draw too much blood. I hate messes.,"Reno said sauntering off. As the men advanced towards the rather attractive girl, she tried to fight and scream, but one of the men landed a well aimed blow to her temple and knocked her out. He thought pulling his extremely long sword out its sheath.  
"You people are disgusting. You should be punished, and you will be.,"he said as the Soldiers turned around to stare.  
"G-general S-Sephiroth?,"a voice said from the crowd.  
"Yes, well, no. You see, I dont work for ShinRa anymore. Therefore, I'm simply Sephiroth. I'm no longer a general for that hideous company.,"He spat stepping closer to the terrified Soldiers.  
"Please, no! Sephiroth, no! Please god dont kill us!,"the same unidentified voice cried begging for mercy.  
"Dont kill you? You were about to commit a dispicable act. Raping a poor weak human? You dont deserve to live. But, yes, mercy. I shall be merciful, and deliver you a quick and painless death.,"Sephiroth said swinging the masamune swiftly and gracefully delivering their painless deaths as promised.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~Author's Note: Um, I'm really bad at this writing thing. I hope I made the chapter somewhat interesting. I hate the Pre-paired chapters. So hard for me to write. Oh, and being sort of a good girl myself, I had trouble writing sephiroth and especially Reno. Please forgive me if they seem a little out of character. I wanted to make Sephiroth the intellectual. You know, smart, evil, extremely hot, and dangerous. Well, only evil for now. I dont know, I guess you'll have to see. Keep those reviews comin'! I read every single one and dont forget, suggestions are welcome. Oh yeah, for you FFX fans out there, I'm working on a fic. for that and it should be posted soon. Um, I'm not a blitzer, and its pretty much a story that blitz plays a big part of, so please dont kill me if I get some stuff wrong. And I dont know if green eyes is the tell tale sign of an Al Bhed, or if its the swirly pupil. But Pleeeaaase someone tell me! oh yeah, one last thing. This story is rated R, cause of later chapters when Sephy meets aeris, I'm planning on putting some lemony goodness in here. Thank ye'~ 


	3. A call TOO close

Disclaimer: Come on guys. If I owned FF7 would I be writing this? No! I'd be directing a kick-ass live action movie based on FF7. With Aeris and Sephy paired of course. Oh yeah, and I'd have a new laptop instead of using this crappy piece of machina. I'd also have a closest full of Sephiroth, Squall, Seifer, and Wakka apparal.(I love Wakka, I think its the accent... Who knows?)  
  
~Author's Note: I GOT A NEW REVIEW!!! BIG thanks to Rin5 for reviewing, AND giving me advice that I WILL take. I couldnt remember how to spell Aerith's last name so I kinda spelled it how it sounded, I dont remember where I put my reference material.(my FF7 instruction manual) But if I spelled it wrong tell me and I shall edit and make an effort not to make the same mistake. So, I hope you like it. And if not, tell me what would make it more enjoyable. I THRIVE ON SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEWS!!! Well, I keep skipping scenes and stuff, but I dont think its very important. Remember an author's best friends are its reviews. Hey that came out pretty good! Thank ye'~  
No One Can Be Alone Forever  
  
"Someone help me! Please! I dont belong in here, I'm a person not an animal!,"Aerith Gainsborough sobbed through the glass of the speciman containment cell. She continued to cry when as she remembered how she came to be here. After the too close call in the alley, she met up with a cute guy named Cloud and ended up joining an Anti-ShinRa organization bent on saving the planet called Avalanche. During a fight at the pillar Tifa asked her to take a little girl named Marlene to a safe place. Not being able to think of anywhere else to take the frightened girl, she took her to her house. On their way to meet her mom, they were confronted by the Turks. In exchange for Marlene's safe arrival to her mother's house, Aerith gave herself up to ShinRa. Still sniffling a bit, but mostly cried out, Aerith heard the door to the lab open. "Cloud? Tifa? Is that you? Please be you!,"Aerith shouted standing up again.  
"I'm sorry, my precious speciman, but no one's coming for you. And even if they did, they wouldnt be able to make to this floor. They would probably be killed by security.,"Hojo said smugly", But you are going to be given a great honor Ancient, or would you prefer me to call you Cetra?"  
"Call me Aerith, thats my name, I'm not some rat you can experiment on!,"Aerith yelled angrily.  
"Hmm... Cetra then. But, you are the last of your kind, and I shall help you by allowing you to carry an even more powerful cetra inside you. By combining your bloodline and my intellectual qualities, the new child could be even more powerful than the Cetra of ancient days!,"Hojo rambled on excitedly.  
"No! I dont want to have a baby. And certainly not yours!,"She spat at the demented professor. Seconds after the words reached Hojo his smile faded and was replaced by eyes burning with anger. He pushed a few buttons and the door to the cell opened then closed as he stepped in.  
"I'm afraid you dont have a choice in the matter Cetra.,"Hojo growled as he cornered the frightened girl.  
"No, please, no.,"the young girl whispered. From where she was sitting she could see the lust in the "professors" eyes and knew what he was going to do.  
"Yes, its going to happen one way or another so you might as well enjoy it.,"Hojo said with a laughed. Aerith knew she had to act fast or it would be too late. She struggled and though she was unarmed she fought him hard as he pressed a kiss on her unwilling lips. As the torturer began to fumble with the buttons on her dress she began to fight even more frantically. But the professor underestimated the girl's strength as she landed a lucky blow to Hojo's jaw with her knee.  
"Cetra bitch!,"Hojo howled with pain before his hand connected with the girl's cheek. Then he grabbed her hair causing her ribbon and small materia to fall to the ground. He pulled painfully hard and Aerith began to cry. "This will happen! Whether you want it or not. I'll come back later when you've thought about what you've done. And when I come back you will be willing or I'll have you chained!,"He shouted releasing the Cetra's hair and letting her fall to the floor. Then, after giving her one last kick to the ribs he left the cell then exited the lab, completely unaware of the glowing green eyes that had been watching him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
~Author's Note: I know, I know. Thats three chapters in a row that have been short. I'll make up for it. I promise. But I thought this would be a good place to stop the chapter. The next chapter probably wont be very good either. Mostly boring dialogue between aeris, sephiroth, and jenova. But the chapters after that should be alot better. Oh yeah, sorry for taking so long to update. Extreme computer trouble. But, the good news is that I might be getting a new computer because this one has gone from stable(although crappy) to critical condition. Thank ye'~ 


	4. Lovely Angel

Disclaimer: No okay!? I dont own final fantasys 1 through X nor do I own any of its plots and characters. So just get off my back okay? :: cries as she walks to her FFA class.::  
  
~Author's Note: Thanks to iluvcell and Yokai Hansha, whom I thougtlessy left out of my other thanks, so sorry 'bout that, and to LadySephiroth as well as Naz927 who is right now who I'm depending on to be brutally honest with me, and to Rin5(I dont remember if I included that in the last chapter), and Refugee who has generously allowed me to consult him if I have questions about Sephiroth. I want to make my fic as accurate as possible. But on a lighter note,there is no FFA, but they seriously need to have one, I mean they have AA right? What about all the final fantasy addicted people? Dont they need help? Well, I'm rambling now. I better get a few chapters written for when I dont have time during school. It started today. Thank ye'~  
  
No One Can Be Alone Forever  
  
"Bastard!,"Aerith yelled at the closed door Hojo passed through. Laying down she tried to think of a way to get out of the cell. Now that her resolve had been restored by Hojo's intent and threats she swore to get out of this stupid glass jar. She shuddered at the thought of Hojo touching her. Thinking of nothing that would help her, she rolled her red jacket up and placed it under her head to serve as a pillow and fell asleep.  
Seeing the girl asleep made him even more pissed off at the so called professor hojo. The girl who said her name was Aerith looked even more lovely when sleeping. She looked like an angel, or what he thought an angel should look like. But, she wasnt his problem, he had come here for his mother and saving her was his first priority.  
"Son! I can feel you near me! Hurry!,"Jenova screamed in his head.  
"I'm coming mother.,"Sephiroth said as he walked across the rather large room to the "cell" that his mother was in. It was more like a tank than a cell, but it contained his mother so that was where he needed to be. He took his masamune out and slashed at the tank twice allowing the liquids in the tank to gush out and create a hole big enough for his mother to exit. After accomplishing this task his thoughts where drawn back to the sleeping girl.  
"Come son, we must hurry before the puppet arrives.,"Jenova said making a hasty exit.  
"Yes mother, but I must do something before I leave, it will only take a moment I promise.,"Sephiroth spoke to his mother as his gaze returned to the cell holding the sleeping girl.  
"What could you possibly have to do? I've already been freed.," Jenova questioned.  
"Theres a girl that I must free Mother. She is a Cetra and belongs with us.,"Sephiroth explained.  
"No! She's a friend of the puppet, a traitor. We must leave her.,"Jenova hissed.  
"Mother, if she's a Cetra then she must come with us, she believes she is the last one left. She is greater than the pitiful humans, she shouldnt be subjected to the same fate.,"Sephiroth stated matter of factly.  
"Alright!,"Jenova said, folding like a cheap plastic chair,"But if she interferes I will kill her."  
"Thank you mother, I'll free the girl and meet you in Junon. Do not worry, once she finds out she is not the last of her race she'll be more than happy to help us.,"Sephiroth told her reassuring himself more so than her. He made the trek back across the room and stared down at her peaceful face and pulling a materia out of his pocket, he murmured a few words and cast sleep on her. It would be easier for them to escape if she didnt struggle. He pulled out the Masamune and slashed at the cell cutting, it open like can of peas. Sheathing his sword again he picked the girl up and put her over his shoulder as he turned and fled down the stairs following after his mother. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
~Author's Note: I'm sorry - _-, I tried to make this chapter long, I really did, but it came out short anyways, but I PROMISE that the next chapter will be alot longer. PROMISE, just for you Yokai Hansha. Well, school awaits. I'll try to update as often as I can, I'll try for more than once a week, but I'll update at least once a week. I'm trying to hurry and get this chapter out so I havent had time to do any editing, so if I've made any mistakes sorry, forgive me. But I'll edit later on. Thank ye'~ 


End file.
